<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Electricizing Model by Nightmare49</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742552">The Electricizing Model</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49'>Nightmare49</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BodyPartTf, Breast Expansion, Breast Vore, F/M, Unbirth, Vore, bodyparttransformation, hyper breasts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>decided to post this here, a vore and expansion based story with sentient body part transformations. First posted on Aryion but now it is here fopr all of you to enjoy! Really hope you all enjoy and please leave comments! I love getting comments as it motovates me to write more. Not just a Kudos.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AshxElesa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Electricizing Model</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>decided to post this here, a vore and expansion based story with sentient body part transformations. First posted on Aryion but now it is here fopr all of you to enjoy! Really hope you all enjoy and please leave comments! I love getting comments as it motovates me to write more. Not just a Kudos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elesa made her way through her house after finishing up being at the gym and modeling for the day. Currently, she was planning something, <em>‘How can I ensure that Ash will go out with me.’ </em>The model frowned as she slouched in her yellow couch, she had let her Pokémon out of their balls and all of them were sleeping soundly in their beds. <em>‘I need to at least make sure </em>those <em>girls don’t date him. At least continue to date him if they did.’</em></p><p>She looked down and saw her small chest, <em>‘Why couldn’t I just be born with some massive  breasts.’ </em>She internally whined but then a light bulb went off in her head, bolting upright she grinned. <em>‘Oh that’ll be perfect! I will just need a little help.’ </em> She had a model event coming up, <em>‘That would be the perfect opportunity for me to use,’</em> She thought. There was a fashion show she was running soon in the coming week, she grinned.</p><p class="SceneEnd"><em>‘I know of a few girls who are crushing on him,’ </em>She plotted. <em>‘What was that one girl’s name again? Senera? Wait Senera! That’s her name!’ </em>She snapped her fingers when she remembered the girl’s name.</p><p>For Elesa everything went perfect during the show, the fans enjoyed it, she did and her special guest that came enjoyed it too. Turns out she was in the regions visiting and this was the perfect bait to reel her prey right in.</p><p class="SceneEnd">After the event Elesa was sitting in her dressing room, waiting for her guest to know on her door.</p><p>Senera was extremely happy, she was visiting the Unova region for relaxing and maybe take home some new fashion styles that she could use for Contests and in general as well. She was in Nimbasa City and heard about the fashion show being held in Elesa’s gym/Showroom.</p><p>When she went to get a ticket, she was more surprised that Elesa bumped into her and that she was given a backstage pass to come to visit Elesa’s dressing room.</p><p>Now that the show was over, she was in the backstage area of the showroom and standing right before Elesa’s person changing room.</p><p>She knocked in the door and heard a, “come in.”</p><p>Serena went in, not noticing some hex marks that softly glowed on the walls and door of the room. Once the door shut a hex manic girl was leaning against the wall right next to the door. Her eyes rolled over to the closed door, <em>‘My part of the deal is done. Now for Elesa to honor her favor.’ </em>She thought.</p><p>Elesa was looking through her clothes when her guest came in, “Serena!” She smiled turning around to look at the teenage trainer. <em>‘Good, the hex girl set up the hexes,’ </em>She saw the soft glow of the markings all around the room.</p><p>The Kalosian smiled at the sight of the well-known gym leader and model, “It’s a pleasure to meet you like this.” She made a quick bowing gesture.</p><p>Elesa strutted, swaying her hips as she walked up to the girl, “It’s no problem. Any friend of Ash is a friend of mine.” She gave her crush’s name, Serena perked up.</p><p>“Oh you know Ash!” Serena exclaimed; mouth dropped in shock.</p><p>Elesa gave a pleasant smile, slightly nodded, “I meat Ash when he was traveling through Unnova.” She answered the girl. She got a bit closer to her, getting not up in her face, but a comfortable close distance.</p><p>“Oh! I bet you two had a Pokémon Battle,” Serena picked up on. Elesa turned around, Serena went to walk behind her but suddenly Elesa slammed her elbow backward into Serena’s belly. Knocking the wind out of her, Serena doubled over and gasped hard. The hex magic that encased Serena kept her gasping for air.</p><p>The trainer held into her chest tightly, her eyes widened as she felt her shoes and socks. Her head snapped to look over her shoulders. There Elesa had taken off her shoes and shoes before tearing her underwear and skirt off. Leaving the girl flustered, unable to do anything. Due to her body being out of air.</p><p>Elesa smirked and pulled the girl's hands, she pulled her feet and pushed her right up to her pussy. With a hard gasp, she blushed hard when the hexes helped her grip onto Serena, pulling her feet into her soft yet firm flesh.</p><p>The young teen went to cry out but the entire room prevented any sound from escaping the room. “Stop!” The dirty blond cried, finally able to catch her breath, her eyes shook when she felt her ankles rubbing the insides of Elesa’s flesh. Her struggles only stirred up the fire inside of Elesa’s sex.</p><p>“G-get- in-inside m-me!” Elesa moaned. She grabbed the girl’s legs, pulling them to her pussy, pushing her calves in so her vagina muscles could get a full grip on the panicked girl. Her flesh pulsed around Serena, massaging her body as she was being unbirthed.</p><p>Elesa’s legs burned as pleasure coursed through her body, legs went weak making her fall to her ass. Now Elesa was sitting down as she continued to pull the rest of Serena’s legs got pulled in. Elesa bit her lip as she felt the girl’s feet jamming against her womb walls. Her belly bulged out while the girl was being forced to curl up as she slipped in.</p><p>Tears rolled out of Serena’s eyes, eyes shaking as her hips started to slip right through the model’s pussy. She found herself able to move her arms again. She reached out to try to grab something, “NO! I will not be fed to your p-p-pussy!” Serena stammered the last word blushing beat red as she said that.</p><p>A tingle went down Elesa’s spine as she gripped the girl’s shirt, pulling it off over her shoulders. In the process she knocked Serna’s hat off, clenching her nether regions Elesa pulled Serena up to her breasts. Elesa grabbed the girl’s hands pushing them into her strong sex, “H-heh. Y-you ca-an’t get away.” She moaned as she forced the girl’s arms through her pussy. Elesa looked down to see how much larger her belly was getting, she was no longer able to see her prey past her belly as she was unbirthing the girl. “With you out of the way, Ash will be all mine!~”</p><p>Serena gasped, yelling, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOURS?!” She was mad, “Ash is <strong>mine</strong>! I loved him since I was little!”</p><p>“Well it doesn’t matter anymore,” Elesa put a finger up to her lips to coo. “Soon you’ll just help me get him as my boyfriend.~”</p><p>“Wait yours!” Serena cried, she opened her mother again to speak but Elesa’s pussy slipped right over her head muting her from speaking.</p><p>Elesa began to rub her belly, stroking it as she felt Serena fighting inside of her belly. There was a small pinch in her belly once an umbilical cord connected her to her prey. Warmth filled her breasts, a cool liquid like sensation filled her tits as her breasts rapidly grew out to beach balls. The model leaned back using her hands to brace herself so she would not fall onto her back. A blush came over her cheeks as the hex magic continued to work. Elesa’s breasts pulsed as warmth filled her small boobs. The breasts kept growing, not stopping anytime soon while Elesa’s belly shrank. Biting her lip Elesa looked down at her two breasts, they finally stopped growing after her belly completely flattened out. Both of her breasts were the size of large exercise balls. Being around 4ft round each, and her nipples were so puffy, cylindrical with a screwdriver indentation on the top of her nipples.</p><p>Slowly Elesa leaned forwards so she could sit upright on the floor. She slowly crossed her legs so she could reach out to touch her tits with her hands without needing to hold herself up. Using one hand she gently stroked her flesh, feeling the firm yet soft flesh of her tits. She could press her hands against them, and it would get squished but when there was no force, they held a real perky round shape.</p><p>As Elesa massaged and kneaded her boobs, Serena’s soul was floating inside of the milk machines. The hex magic was not done as it kept holding onto the former girl’s soul. Serena’s soul bloated in the tits rapidly while the rest of the soul got slurped into the tits section of her soul. The magic quickly transformed Serena’s human soul into a soul of just breasts before her soul was fused into the tit section of Elesa’s soul. Then the girl’s mind was sealed into the flesh, leaving her in a weird fleshy world of darkness.</p><p><em>‘Where am I?’</em> She thought, Senera’s couldn’t see, just left in complete darkness. Soft, her entire body felt soft and kind of formless. <em>‘Why do I feel like I’m split in half?’ </em>She wondered still taking in her entire situation. Her insides felt hollow yet completely sloshy as something was rubbing her soft fleshy insides, <em>“Ohhh!~” </em>Senera moaned hard when she felt something touching her body. <em>“Wh-hat di-d she do t-o me?!” </em>Senera screamed.</p><p><em>“Oh I turned you into my breasts!” </em>Elesa told her, the model’s voice filled Senera’s mind’s ear.</p><p>Elesa continued to rub her boobs, stroking the skin on her tits.</p><p><em>“What?!” </em>Senera cried <em>“You witch! How-ow da-are yo-ou!” </em>She began to cry, <em>“How am I supposed to get Ash now!”</em></p><p><em>“Oh you won’t be getting him, I will! You added a lot of padding to my chest. More than I thought you would!”</em> Elesa’s predatory voice filled the boob's mind. <em>“4ft round is a real boost! But I really need them to be much much bigger!~”</em></p><p><em>‘4 feet?!’ </em>Senera gasped.</p><p><em>“You can’t be a trainer anymore as breasts, I need to put your Pokémon to good use,” </em>Elesa Cooed. <em>“As more breast padding!”</em></p><p><em>“Wait! WHAT!” </em>Senera shrieked. <em>“NO! DON’T DO THAT I BEG OF YOU!”</em></p><p>But Elesa ignored her and got off the floor, standing up she let her breasts flop around. Her milk sloshed loudly, due to her body’s moments Senera let out a gasp. Elesa smiled and took a few steps forwards to look at the purse that Senera carried her Pokéballs in. Picking one of the pokéballs, Elesa struggled as she used one arm to push down on her right breast. Forcing her nipple to get bent up and closer to her, she blushed gasped as she felt all the pleasure in her boobs.</p><p>In the back of her head, she heard Senera moaning hard. Elesa shuddered as she leaned forwards just barely able to get her fingers over her nipple. Biting her lower lips she enlarged the ball before pushing it into her nipple. The cold metal sent a tingle through her nipple as the pokéball got pushed into the milk sea inside her. She felt the pokémon get release inside of her breast. The pokémon put up a fight as it thrashed around hitting Senera with overwhelming pleasure and filling Elesa with a warm good feeling. “Oh!~~” She moaned.</p><p><em>“No-no!~” </em>Senera let out a moan as she felt the bliss of her former Pokémon. The movements of her former Pokémon just left her in a foggy state of bliss.</p><p>With a shaking hand, Elesa didn’t waste time and picked up two more pokéballs and repeated the process this time sending the other Pokéball into her right breasts. She then quickly did the same with her left breast enjoying all the screams and moans that Senera provided as the cold metal of the Pokéball entered her globs of tit meat.</p><p>The moment that the Pokémon got let out of their balls, Elesa fell onto her back thanks to the sheer weight of her boobs. Moaning she felt the Pokémon kicking and squirming like mad. Going red in the face Elesa let out a hard moan while the hex magic continued to work, this time absorbing her prey.</p><p>Senera was in pure erotic bliss as her body digested her former Pokémon turning their melting bodies into her breast milk. All of the milk forced out Elesa’s boobs, making them expand rapidly. Elesa stuck out her tongue as she enjoyed the sensations while her tits grew. They finally stopped when they were each 10ft round, “S-so fu-cking per-rfect!~” She stammered moaning. After a few more moments of panting, she regained herself. She pulled out her lower body from under her breasts to stand up.</p><p>Surprisingly she could actually walk with them, as she tried turning her body and her titties moved with her without issue. Of course she heard Senera making some noises as she did. <em>‘Almost perfect,’ </em>she thought as she gently touched her skin. <em>‘Just another five feet~” </em>She sang to herself.</p><p><em>“I feel so damn full….” </em>Senera complained. <em>“You… you... You actually made me… eat my own Pokémon!”</em></p><p><em>“Of </em>course <em>I did,” </em>Elesa rolled her eyes. <em>“You’re my chest now and they have no other use anymore.”</em></p><p><em>“You monster! How can you say that?!” </em>Senera cried.</p><p>Elesa started to ignore the talking boobs in her head, <em>‘Ash should be getting here soon~’ </em>She thought happily, <em>‘Can’t wait to show him my new breasts~’</em></p><p>It didn’t take long for Ash to arrive, Elesa already had everything set up so he could get in and come to her changing room. She heard the door open, looking over her shoulders she watched a shell shocked Ash walk into the room. The door swung shut on its own. Slowly he walked closer to the half-naked model. His brown eyes were wide at the sight, “Elesa?” He slowly asked.</p><p>“Hello cutie,” Elesa smiled at Ash.</p><p>Ash had grown a lot more since Elesa first meet him when he was 16, now Ash was a mature-looking 18-year-old. His black hair was still spiky and a bit longer now. “What happened?” Ash was still in disbelief at the sight of his admirer. “H-how… how did your breasts grow so massive?!”</p><p>Turning her head to her right to look at Ash right beside her, she grinned. “Oh, I just made use of a useless trainer and her Pokémon.”</p><p>Ash paused, slightly blushing he reached out and touched Elesa’s skin, feeling the soft boob. “As…  in you absorbed them?!”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Ash continued to feel the skin, making the milk inside of Elesa sloshed around pleasuring Senera who moaned. “Then… who?” Ash asked, not really bothered by what he learned.</p><p>“A girl who had a crush on you,” Elesa’s words made Ash’s head snap to loom at her. “Senera was her name.” Elesa provided the former girl’s name.</p><p>Doing a very unexpected thins Ash laughed, “Wait really?!” As he laughed, he was holding back a grin, his eyes widen as he laughed.</p><p>The model nodded, “Yes, it is, she really helped give me the breasts I wanted.” She made a subdued playful face.</p><p>“Is she alive?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“That is hot!”</p><p>Elesa smiled ecstatically, “So happy you agree! But my breasts are too small still.” She pouted sweetly as looked away, her arms crossed under her boobs as she did.</p><p>Ash then started to think, Pikachu had long gotten off his shoulders and was talking to Emolga who was on a nearby couch armrest. <em>‘We could use her,’ </em>He thought. “Could we use the hex girl to make them grow?”</p><p>Blinking at her crush, “Wait is she still out there?”</p><p>“Yes,” Ash nodded.</p><p>“Sounds perfect but I don’t know how to keep her from running away,” Elesa pointed out.</p><p>Smirking Ash replied, “Oh I’ll keep her from running away.” He lifted a hand to have a blue aura coating his hand, Elesa’s eyes sparkled. She quickly explained to Ash what she needed Ash to do. Ash nodded and then went to grab the hex girl he brought her back into the room.</p><p>The hex girl gasped at the sight of the model’s breasts, “They…  they actually grew that much?” She stared shocked at the boobs. Elesa nodded, “Well they shouldn’t have grown that much, guess our deal is full filed.”</p><p>“Well it is but there is one more thing we need you for,” Elesa told the confused girl. She was about to say something but Ash suddenly smacked the back of her head and jolted the woman with his aura making her go limp.</p><p>The hex girl yelped as her face slammed into the floor. “Gah!” She cried.</p><p>Smiling Ash reached down and dragged the hex girl around the model’s hyper breasts. Lifting the girl by the back collar, he put her head right in front of Elesa’s right nipple. “Wait! NO! Don’t do th-” Her pleads got cut off when Ash pressed the girl's head right into the center of the nipple, it swallowed her entire head right up. Pulling her into the milk scented tunnel inside the pink nipple.</p><p>Controlling her nipple, Elesa had the nipple slurp the limp girl in farther. As the girl rubbed the inner flesh, it burned with pleasure making Senera moan once again as her mind was assaulted by bliss. <em>“M-more!”</em></p><p>Ash grabbed the girl’s arms to help push her farther into Elesa’s greasy nipple. Two loud pops filled the air when the hex girl’s supple breasts got pulled into Elesa’s nipple gripped, gasping for a moment, Elesa pulled the girl up to her hips.</p><p>Inside the hex manic girl’s head just pushed into the gigantic single milk sack that occupied the entire tit. She instinctively went to gasp for air but all she could get was the silky smooth breast milk. She quickly closed her mouth the try to hold her breath. In just a few more moments the hex girl was sent into the Milly grave.</p><p>Outside Elesa felt her boobs once again started to eat their meal, once again the hex magic attacked the woman’s body and soul. Acting on Elesa’s will it ripped out the soul taking the girl’s hex powers with it. The soul got merged into Elesa’s with Elesa’s as the dominant soul, the other soul was just an additive to Elesa’s. Suddenly a brand new sensation filled Elesa’s body, everything burned while the hex magic adjusted to the Electric gym leader turning into her own hex magic, a more electric hex style.</p><p>Gasping for air Elesa felt her breasts growing due to all the magic that was pent up in her prey’s old body. Biting her lip, Elesa blushed and twerked her hips while her boobs grew. Opening her mouth her stuck out her tongue as she panted at the sensations of her breasts making the ceiling crack before her tits got exposed to the fresh air outside of the building.</p><p>Ash stood there with a boner, ‘<em>Damn she is fucking hot!’ </em>While Elesa’s boobs were firm enough to hold their spherical shape, they still were soft enough that being pressed against the ceiling made them bellow outwards. They only mostly reverted to a round shape once the ceiling and roof lost the battle.</p><p>“Elesa.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You’re fucking hot!”</p><p>Elesa giggled between panting as she recovered from the erotic shock, however, Senera was still stuck mentally panting. <em>‘Mmmm if I have hex magic now…’ </em>Speaking up, “Ash? Sweetie? What color are my nipples?”</p><p>Blinking for a moment, “Uhhh.” He quietly trailed off before he walked around the hyper breasts. “Normal colored?” He called back a bit confused.</p><p>Humming, <em>‘Let’s see if this works.’ </em>Trying to use her magic for the first time, she mentally pictured what she wanted. Then before Ash’s eyes, her right nipple turned red, the exact same as the red on her custom headphones and her left one matched the blue on her headphones. “How about now?”</p><p>“Wait… did you just make them match your headphones?!” He exclaimed, his pants getting hot.</p><p>“Oh it worked?!” Elesa asked, her eyes were wide. Breaking into a huge grin she once again used the magic this time changing the colors of her pussy, vagina, lips, and anus plus rectum. Her pussy and vagina was split vertically down the middle, the left half was red and right blue. Her lips was changed as well with the upper lip was blue and lower was red. Finally, her anus was colored the same, left half red and right side blue. <em>‘If that worked then this new needed adjustment should work as well.’</em></p><p>She went to open her mouth but stopped when she felt Ash moving through her cleavage. His head without his hat emerged from the cleavage, his face was red as he locked eyes with the blushing Elesa. “Ash. Will you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>Ash smiled, “Of course.” He leaned in close bringing his lips close to hers.</p><p>The two Pokémon in the room looked at the two with a disappointed expression, they glanced at each other dryly before they quickly want to the door of the room. With some shrugging with one on the doorknob, they managed to get the door open to leave the love birds alone.</p><p>They both wrapped one arm around each other while their other hand went down to unzip their pants. Elesa blushed as she felt Ash’s hot member rubbing her pussy, his dick thrust into her when they both kissed.</p><p>Wrapping their arms around the other’s neck they got into a rhythm, each time Ash pulled his hips back Elesa’s living boobs jiggled. Her milk sloshed around filling Ash’s ears as the fucked each other.</p><p>Elesa moaned as she gasped as they broke lip contact, she heard Senera yelling in pleasure as her body got jiggled around. “Thi-is was amazing!”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Ash agreed panting. “Hey, get rid of Senera. It’d be more fun if you had a proper victim as your living breasts.”</p><p>“Oh?” Elesa asked still blushing.</p><p>“In in Gala there is a gym leader named Nessa who would be perfect to have as your living breasts,” Ash grinned thinking about the dark skin model from the other region.</p><p>Elesa smiled, “Sound like a good idea but let me enjoy Senera’s erotic terror for a while.” She kissed Ash on the lips, “Now that I can. I will turn into the perfect model and gym leader. I know the perfect one to get a real ass.~”</p><p>At the sounds of that, Ash smiled, “Then I’ll help. Yet now that your boobs are this big you’ll need to renovate your house and your gym showroom.”</p><p class="SceneEnd">Elesa shrugged indifferently, “Meh. I have to make sure it can handle my size and then some.”</p><p>Two days later Elesa and Ash were on the runway of her gym as a female tailor was taking Elesa’s measurements of her breasts. The woman had to use a latter to get up to the top of the breasts. Elesa sat down on a chair as the woman struggled to get what she needed. When the news of Elesa’s growth spurt and it was an international hot top that kept going on. New about how her house and gyms had to be renovated for her to move around was talked about greatly on the fact that Elesa could still move around. Some people joked she put two Snorlaxs into each boob, even rumors of her using a trainer to make her tits grow from her last show. But all never went anywhere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally got this story done. All based on the YCH picture of <a href="https://aryion.com/g4/view/569725">Elesa's Prize</a>. Now I guess it would be better if it wasn't unbirthing and breast vore but I wanted to follow the picture at least for this. The one with May will be more of an off shoot. Butt non the less, I shall have her appear. Now I got about a total of 4 parts to this little series. Part 2 is planed out and started, even got part three planned out and will work on part 4 at some point. If you seen the other pictures, you'll see what else will happen to Elesa.</p><p>Now yes this is a hyper, vore, transformations and expansion-based series. If you like all of them then it'll be good for you. And yes, I will be having Elesa and Ash being a pair. It's my fav pairings of trainers only pairs. Granted yes, I still love Gardevoirs above all other pokémon pairings.</p><p>With that said, I really hope you all who read it comment on it, and tell me, who do you want to see Elesa get or what do you think will happen?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>